


New Year's Kiss - Bokuaka Oneshot

by xx_starflight_xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Exchange, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_starflight_xx/pseuds/xx_starflight_xx
Summary: Bokuto wrapped his arm across Akaashi’s shoulder and took a sip of Coke.“It’s a good thing you didn’t have the cocktail. It has strawberries in them.” Akaashi said.“Still saving my life.” he said jokingly, “but even if I did, you would have saved me like you always do.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7





	New Year's Kiss - Bokuaka Oneshot

It’s been ten years since Bokuto and Akaashi shared their first kiss. Akaashi sat on the floor eating onigiri, while Bokuto was dancing on the coffee table with Kuroo. It was that Ke$ha song. Ten years later and things still haven’t changed one bit. Same people. Same food. Same music. Same couches. When the song ended, Bokuto stopped dancing and walked over towards Akaashi. His pale face was flushed with red, his hair messy. He slid down the wall and sat next to Akaashi. “Hey.”

“Hey.” 

Bokuto wrapped his arm across Akaashi’s shoulder and took a sip of Coke.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t have the cocktail. It has strawberries in them.” Akaashi said.

“Still saving my life.” he said jokingly, “but even if I did, you would have saved me like you always do.” 

“In Another Life” started to play in the background. Bokuto stood up, his hand out. “Come on, dance with me Akaashi. They’re playing our song.”

“Do I have to?” Akaashi asked.

“Yes, you have to. It’s our song and it’s our anniversary.” Bokuto’s golden eyes were hard to resist.

Akaashi took his hand and placed it around his boyfriend’s neck. Bokuto’s arms were wrapped around his waist. They were swaying slowly to the music. “Keiji, remember when we first danced?”

“Yea. I still don’t like dancing though.”

“ _ In front of other people. _ You don’t mind dancing with me,” Bokuto raised his eyebrows at Akaashi.

“I don’t know about that.”

“Well look who is dancing with me now to our song; the same song where we first met in sophomore year. And you saved my life.”

“I didn’t save your life, Bokuto-san.”

“Jesus, you always have to ruin the story.”

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights flickered. “It’s almost midnight!” Kuroo shouted, with Kenma by his side. The short, blonde boy had his eyes glued to his Switch.

“Ten!” Konoha shouted.

“Nine!” 

“Eight!” 

“Seven!”

“Six!” Everybody called out in unison.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi and raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t eat strawberries this time, did you?” Gosh, the former couldn’t take his eyes off the latter. 

“Three!”

“No, I didn’t,” Akaashi replied.

“Two!”

“Good,” Bokuto smiled.

“One!”

Akaashi leaned into Bokuto. And Bokuto leaned into Akaashi. And they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by this cute new year's short story I read a while back. The name is called "Midnights" by Rainbow Rowell.


End file.
